


To Tame a Dra(co)gon

by Wait_I_Cant_Read



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rare Pair, mutual crush, slow burn kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wait_I_Cant_Read/pseuds/Wait_I_Cant_Read
Summary: Draco wanted to get away from the everyday hustle and infamy over his name. After finishing his last year of school, Draco packed his bags and moved to Romania.Why Romania? Well, the largest dragon study center was there and if the wizards there could learn to forgive a beast that used to terrorize and kill anyone too weak for his standards, they would think dragons were saints.He didn't intend to develop a crush. And on a Weasley, no less!





	1. One

Draco didn’t even tell anyone he was leaving until the weekend he was going. He sent out owls to his friends, apologizing for his absence and said he probably won’t be back in England for a while. Next was those three he owed his life to. He apologized for all those times he was a git and told them they won’t have to worry about that anymore.

He told his mother and father the afternoon before he was to leave, getting surprisingly little resistance.

“Please, my son, just be safe.” Narcissa requested and gave him a hug.

“Of course, Mother, if you promise me the same.”

She kissed the top of his head. “I love you.”

Lucious was next, but he was never one for showing his emotions. He pat Draco on the shoulder and reminded him to visit from now and again. (His mother would love to see him, was his reasoning.)

Then, Draco thought he was ready to turn over a new leaf but life was never that easy.

The floo network chimed just before supper time. It was coming from the Parkinson’s connection and he had already braced himself for Pansy’s wrath. He was expecting her, and her only, so instead of just answering the call he opened the channel to allow her to come through immediately.

“Malfoy!” She shrieked as soon as the green had stopped surrounding her.

“Evening. Care for a glass?” He asked without looking back at her.

Before she responded the floo went off again.

She came and took the glass he had prepared and made him look at her rather than the fact the floo went off once more. “I hope you don’t mind I sent up a going away party.”

“Pansy-“

“Your own damn fault for announcing you’re leaving so far in advance.”

“I leave tomorrow morning!”

“It was sarcastic.” She huffed.

When Draco finally turned around he saw Notts, Goyle and Greengrass all looking a little angry and a little relieved. Astoria gave him a hug before he could offer all his company a drink. They accepted and as he was pouring the mead he heard the fireplace three more times.

“Merlin, Pansy, how many people did you bloody invite?”

“Just a few.” She answered in a whisper. “We should all be here now.”

When Draco turned he was expecting Nigellas or some other Slytherin looking to try to talk him out of leaving but instead it was the three Gryffindors he feared would come.

He pulled on Pansy. “Why are they here?”

“They were worried about you. Now quit being rude and greet them.”

He tried to growl at her but she was already pushing him towards Potter, who smiled sheepishly at him.

“Evening!”

“Potter.”

“It’s been a while.”

“Yeah. You seem well.”

“You too.” Merlin this is awkward. The two had broken up a few years ago and had not really spoken since.

Next was Granger. She gave him a hug for the first time ever knowing him. He didn’t return, too shocked by the sudden affection. Not that he really had time since by the time her thick arms were around his slender waist they were gone again.

“What’s this?”

“Thank you for finally apologizing.”

“Was it really that easy to get you to like me, Granger?” He laughed.

“Pretty much, yeah!” She pat his arms. “Wherever you’re going, don’t fall into the same traps, okay?”

“Where are you going anyway?” Blasé asked over his glass.

There was a murmur of agreement. Draco forced a laugh. “I don’t want you guys following me.”

“I’m going to find you anyway. Might as well make my search easier.” Pansy joked while slinging an arm over his shoulder. “Plus, this way we can forcibly throw you a housewarming party too.”

“You really don’t have to do that.” 

“We want to.” Astoria insisted and got a nod from Blasé. “We’re friends, Draco, if we don’t take care of each other no one will.”

“Plus, every time I come over to your’s I get alcohol.” Pansy laughed and lifted her glass so everyone else would join, aside from Astoria who was too young to drink and Draco who wasn’t toasting to such an idiotic statement.

“Oh, come on, Malfoy, at least tell us about where you’re going.” Weasley nudged.

“No way. I don’t want any of you coming over unannounced.”

“Oh come on! Now you’ve got us Gryffindors curious and you know damn well we don’t give up just because something’s difficult!” Weasley declared.

Draco rolled his eyes and took a long sip of his meade, finding himself a seat next to Astoria. “If it really bothers you that much: I’m going to Romania.” 

“My brother lives there!” Weasley announced immediately.

“Should I reconsider then?”

“No!” Weasley offered, “Charlie is great! You’d get along great. Maybe I’ll even send him a letter asking him to show you around.”

“Is there any reason you choose Romania?” Granger asked from where she was being held by the Weasley. Pansy came to sit next to Draco, clearly interested in the answer.

“Not really.” He lied. “I would like to learn about dragons, I suppose.”

“You’re sure?”

He looked up to see Goyle looking inquisitively. “What’s the bloody problem with that?”

“It’s unlike you to actively want to go somewhere dangerous, without having to that is. Alone no less?”

“Yeah. I’m sure dragons would be far more forgiving he-who-must—“

“Call him Voldemort.” Potter offered.

Draco locked his eyes into his now empty glass. “Right. Voldemort killed because he wanted to, dragons only will if the have to.“

“You’re trying to escape your past, aren’t you?”

Looking at Granger gave him a sense of safety he hadn’t felt for years. Everything he had done just caught up to him and for the first time since he was a bloody toddler Draco felt his eyes brimming in the presence of another person. The women on either side of him closed in around him, Hermione close behind while the men said back, unsure how to react.

“I’ll be fine.” He instead insisted. He pressed them away after allowing them to sooth him for an extended moment, now looking more like that stressed Malfoy they had come to know during the war. They all hated this Malfoy but he stood, “I feel it’s best you get going now. Maybe in a moon I’ll contact you for that blasted housewarming you insist on, but that’s a maybe.”

The Slytherins were all able to decode that to be him thanking them for coming. He just needed some time alone is all. After the departure of his friends Malfoy rested and finished packing for tomorrow’s journey.


	2. Two

The train was alright, Draco hardly remembers it. It was early on a Monday so there was only one other bloke in the whole car. The other guy, a much older man, was asleep the whole time so he just practiced a few different charms on his glass.

Romania was nice. Cleaner than London, that’s for sure. For now Malfoy was staying in a long-term upper class hotel while he found a home and maybe even job. He didn’t need to work but now that he was away from home and his companions he knew he was going to get tiresome.

Luckily it wasn’t hard to find the Wizard community, even if there was no housing, there were plenty of shops and the dragon center was the easiest thing to spot.

On his first full day in Romania he visited. It was impressive, high vaulted ceilings and huge windows from floor to ceiling on both sides of the entrance showing off two different relatively small dragons. There was a front desk with a witch trifling through a large box, two magic-folk looking as though on a date reading one of the info panels displayed before the dragons, and the only other person in this first room was a redheaded wizard who smiled, genuinely smiled, when he saw Draco.

Draco approached, seeing how he was helping the witch search for something. “Morning.”

The redhead retired his search, “Good morning!” He reached out a large, calloused hand. “You must be the Draco Malfoy. I’m Charles Weasley.”

Draco pushed aside his desire to not touch him, regretting that decision as it felt like his hand was getting crushed. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“Pleasure’s all mine! You’re exactly how Ronald described you being. Though it would’ve been nice for him to warn me you were this handsome.”

Draco’s cheeks felt warm but he tried to ignore it. “Pardon?”

Charles looked a little worried. “Ronald wrote me a letter to inform me of your arrival. You two seemed to be close.”

“Not quite.” Draco laughed, “I wasn’t too fond of you Weasleys until recently but that’s not why I’m here. You guys wouldn’t happen to have any internships available?”

The witch snorted. She tried to compose herself and look professional once the men looked at her. Charles was going to ask what was funny and Draco knew the answer. There’s no way she didn’t recognize him and he’d laugh too. A Malfoy getting a job? No doubt he’s inexperienced.

“I don’t believe we have any entry level openings, no.” She answered and picked up a different box full of folders.

Charles smiled. “Actually! My understudy gave her two weeks last Monday. If you don’t mind doing some rather shitty work, I’ll be glad to take you on!”

“If you’d be willing to work with me, absolutely. Thank you.”

The witch sat up taller. “Well, Mister Weasley, he’ll still have go through the interview process and-“

“Nonsense. If he won’t work for me, he won’t work for anyone.” Charles claimed and put his large hand onto Draco’s tiny shoulder. “I’ll show you the ropes and have Margret get you started.”

“Wha-really? Now?”

Charles smiled. “Yeah. I’ll run your information to the boss later today but until then might as well get you familiarized with the equipment Incase he comes to question ya.”

“T-thank you.” Draco stuttered while being lead further into the center. They passed the museum portion and went through swinging double doors that led to all sorts of different labs. Draco wanted to go slow and peer into every window but Charles was walking too fast for him to look at anything.

Down towards the end of the hallway, after making a right and passing a few windows that looked like incubators with eggs or baby dragons resting in a warm light they came to another office/lab combo. It had two steel desks (Draco figured wood didn’t last too long around here) along with one long lab table full of different things that may look like an odd assortment of tools and tubes but Charles could name everything and what’s its purpose.

“I share this office with Margret.” Charles explained, and it was evident. One desk was cluttered, every inch on the surface covered with paper and metal tools while the other was mostly empty with a cardboard box on it, with one corner burnt off. “She’s probably out in the field-“

He moved towards one of the large windows and outside Draco saw a big quad pedal lizard with horns all over its face and front arms. It’s wings and ears were pressed back as it sniffed at the back pocket of the woman sweeping up leaves in there. Draco assumed that was Margret.

Charles saw him watching the dragon in awe. “That’s good old Ricecakes, a Hebridean Black. One of the last of the first generation born here.”

“And it’s just okay with her being in there?”

“She’s known Margret for a long time and dragons know who feed them. Not going to attack the person who brings you a steak everyday, eh?” Charles explained with glee. “Feeding time’s soon, and if you’re going to work here the dragons have to be comfortable with you, come on.”

Draco didn’t follow Charles until he was opening the door to the courtyard Ricecakes was in. “W-Wait-“ He was motioned to follow. “What if she kills me?!”

“She will do no such thing as long as you’re with me.” He offered, Draco skittishly darting to his side. “Old Ricecakes doesn’t have the best eyes so if you stay close she might not even smell you until you get right up close. Even then it won’t matter if you’ve got food!”

He condensed even closer to Charles, too frightened to care he smelled of sweat and smoke.

”Charlie.” Margret greeted on her way past, probably not even noticing Draco with how close he was to Charles.

“Thank you, Maggie.” He responded. He lead Draco up to the dragon who flared her nostrils and sniffed at Charles as a greeting. She was so much larger this close. Draco may not be the best at maths but she could swallow him whole with that large of a mouth. “Let her get a sniff of ya.”

“What? You mean go closer?”

“Hold out your hand.” He clarified and demonstrated, putting his hand flat to Ricecake’s nose, just above her mouth. She let out a little grunt and a warm breath that encompassed the entirety of Draco’s body.

“And make it easier for her to bite me?!” He squeaked but Charles put a hand on both of his shoulders to pull him closer.

“I won’t let her bite you.”

Draco finally reached one shaking and pale hand out towards the dragon. She sniffed then snorted, the heat of her breath unpleasant and even less encouraging. He got just half a foot away from her before starting to draw back.

Charles didn’t let him, though, pressing his large hand into the back of Draco’s to ease him into the leathery face before them. Ricecakes leaned into the touch but the gasp that escaped from Draco’s lips was because of the surprising comfort he found from being held. He didn’t want to think it had anything to do with who was holding him but the strong, confident hand on his.

Just as quickly as the moment started, Charles was removing his hand. “There it is.” He whispered, though Draco wasn’t sure who to, but it was smoky and Draco could hear him smiling. He smiled too, but this time it was a mix of pride and because the Weasley’s joy was infectious.

He retracted his hand slowly and Ricecakes opened her eyes slowly, milky and light blue.

“Okay. I’m going to have you feed her, okay?” Charles asked into his ear. His husky voice gave Draco goose bumps, which is worrisome. (Also unusual since Draco usually went for otters, not wolves.)

He shook his head of the thought. He shouldn’t be thinking about Charles in this way anyway as he most likely had a wife or even girlfriend. “Of course.”

He followed to where Charles was going to be handed a large, uncooked slab of meat. “ew.” He groaned and held the meat at arms length. It was dripping. He didn’t get far before just tossing it, Ricecakes diving after it before it fully left his hands.

“How do you eat that rubbish?” He asked the lizard, who wasn’t going to respond. He then looked at his hands in disgust. They were covered in whatever the bloody hell was dripping from that red mound.

“There’s a sink in my office. Come and I’ll show you around the potions lab.”


	3. Three

That night Draco was worn to the point that it took all his energy not to just collapse into slumber the instant he got back to his room. But of course there was something else he had to attend to.

His owl, along with Pansy’s, Astoria’s and another one he didn’t recognize were fast asleep on the sofa. A pile of letters cluttered the desk. Great.

Pansy’s letter was predictable: “when can I come over? Do you have a job? Any cute guys? What’s it like? See any cool dragons?” He answered most of the questions and tied the reduced letter to the owl so when it woke up it could just go.

Astoria was pretty much the same, just politer.

Finally, he was able to pinpoint the final owl as one of those bloody Gryffindors. All three wrote on and signed the same letter though so he wasn’t sure which it belonged to.

Hermione’s message was the easiest to read which is a shame since she wrote pretty much the same thing as Astoria and Pansy. He thinks Harry wished him well and good luck finding a yop? No, wait, it says job. And Ronald... had the owl write his portion he assumes? Words like “brother” “date” and “dragon” were readable but what he could make out was few and far between. 

A witty response would suit nicely. He thanked Hermione for her message then asked her to kindly translate what the rest said with the original attached.

Once each owl had their response he finally allowed himself that overdue rest.

When he woke his body was still sluggish and ached for more sleep but what impression would it make to be late on the second day? He reluctantly got up and dressed in his usual business casual, making sure to wear long sleeves so his shame was covered.

He was earlier than the other two in that office but he used the time to familiarize himself with the ingredients in the lab. He regretted not going onto do something with his potion expertise but now it looks like he’ll be able to do it plenty.

When he heard the door open he didn’t bother looking away from the antidote he was trying to perfect after noticing a gross measuring error in the draft on the table. “Your salamander blood is expired.”

Charles laughed from the door. “Why do you say that?”

“It’s gone chunky. It should be smooth like oil.”

“Okay. What are you doing?”

“Peer review.”

Unsatisfied with that answer, Charles came to watch over his shoulder. He was ready to joke and tell him he wasn’t doing it right because no one had been able to get that particular antidote correct when the smile was wiped from his face. “How’d you-“

“You’re supposed to crush the mandrake roots, not slice them like this says.” He explained while using a mortar and pestle to grind the wolfsbane. “Everything else looks good, aside from the measurements but I’ve already marked those down.”

“This looks perfect. How?”

Draco smiled at the compliment. He explained everything once over, but Charles did have to get to work along with Draco and Meredith. He was working with Meredith only today, which was boring work (not that he was complaining about the safety of being inside and not right next to the champers of a dragon) but his biggest complaint was actually the fact his desk faced Charles.

So many times throughout the day he’d get snapped at by Meredith because at some point he’d stare off into space while looking at him. The bright red hair and beard was something that annoyed him about the other Weasleys but this one made it work. His well built frame would be a turn off had it been anyone else’s and for the first time since breaking if off with Harry accidental eye contact resulted in Draco melting and going all warm.

Shit.

He tried his best to keep himself busy but during lunch he wasn’t allowed that simple luxury.

“Are you not eating?” Charles asked Draco, who was in the cafeteria with them but had no food before him.

“I don’t eat lunch.”

“That can’t be healthy!”

“I haven’t since going to Hogwarts, it’s normal for me.” He assured, watching Charles dig into some sort of bird leg.

“Doesn’t mean it’s healthy. Are you vegetarian?”

“No?”

“Pescatarian?”

“No- why are you-“

He held out the drumstick. “Have some.”

Draco waved it away. “You really don’t need to worry about me.”

“Maybe I don’t have worry about your health, but I do have to worry about your work performance. You’ll be unable to work properly without three good meals. Eat.”

Draco huffed at his persistence. He went to reach for it before deciding it was too messy. “I’ll go get my own.”

“Ha! Thank you.”

He really couldn’t eat too much but Charles seemed pleased that he was able to get a couple bites in. So much so that as they were returning to the office he gave him a pat on the back, a reaffirming gesture Draco had never actually gotten. It warmed his heart even if it was only a brief touch.

He got back to the room that night still feeling overall good about the day. The closest he got to a dragon was when one pressed its face up to the glass, watching Charles until Draco noticed it and jumped out of his skin.

Just a couple more days past and the day he truly felt like he was getting the hang of things was the day just before Meredith left. He’d been working for a week and still he refused to go near any of the dragons without Charlie right next to him.

One day they were out walking around the campus because another scholar had noted an issue with one of the elderly dragons. They came to a Norwegian Ridge dragon laying in the ball in the corner of its large domain.

“Poor girl,” he commented while entering the courtyard. “This is the oldest dragon here. She was actually born in Hogwarts when my youngest brother was in his second year.”

“Was she?” Draco asked, raising a brow at the lizard. “You cost me fifty house points.”

“Last I heard it was a hundred fifty.” Charles remarked.

“What?” He asked before remembering he had technically lost Gryffindor points that night too. Charlie must think he was in the same house as Ronald. Must not be aware of the rivalry between their families. “Oh. Well, it was fifty each.”

He really could have a chance to reinvent himself.

“That’s why.” He responded hollowly, getting up to the dragon. “Norbert’s not looking too well.”

Draco kept his distance while watching Charlie get up on Norbert to investigate her, eventually finding a thorn in her foot. She yelped and tried to bite at him but he was quick enough to keep her from hurting him.

“A good habit to get into is carry dittany with you, just in case.” He told Draco when he came back over.

“Way ahead of you.” He responded, showing off his belt that had his wand holster and three different vials strapped onto it. “Dittany, Felix felicitous, sleep drought. As soon as I learned I’d be working so close to dragons, I prepared myself.”

“Smart.” Charles complimented.

“Just anxious.”

“Don’t be. Once you get to know them, they’re not so scary.” He assured with one hand on Draco’s back.

But other than that very few conversations happened between the two that day.


	4. Four

Once Draco got to his room that night he was so tired he could fall asleep in the walkway if he wasn’t so pretentious about his nightwear.

“Oh for bloody-“

Instead of coming back to his quiet, clean room he opened the door to what he assumes to be that housewarming party.

“Welcome home!” Pansy, Hermione and Harry greeted with Blasé and Ron shaking their heads. Astoria was at school so she couldn’t come along.

“Damn it. How’d you find me?”

“House elf!” Pansy responded with pride, getting a dirty look from Hermione.

“And this has to be now? I’m a minute from passing out.”

“You also smell of sweat.” Blasé commented from where he was leaning on the dresser by the door.

Draco smelled himself, shrugging. “I got a job.”

“Doing what? Shoveling hippogriff shit?”

“Close. Shoveling dragon shit.”

Ron’s laugh was genuine. “I can hardly imagine you working- but as a stable boy?!”

“Yeah.” Was all Draco responded with, grabbing his wand to remove all unnecessary accessories, like his belt, shoes and overcoat. They were neatly tossed to the side.

“I didn’t come to watch you strip, mate.”

“Well I didn’t invite you into my house.” He plopped onto his bed and brought the leftovers floating from the fridge to himself. “I have Mondays off if you guys want to come back. Just not between seven and nine, I’m going to my coworker’s for his birthday. Or his kid’s? I don’t remember.”

“The twelfth?” Ron asked.

“Yeah.”

“I can’t, that’s my brother’s birthday.”

“Then it was his! I’m normally so good at listening, Charles just makes me all confused.”

“Charles Weasley? You work with Charles Weasley?” Blasé laughed.

“Of course.”

“He has kids?” Pansy asked next, jumping onto the bed next to Draco. She held out her hand with three fingers up “I mean, he is a Weasley. I’m willing to wager three kids with number four on the way?”

Draco shrugged. “I don’t actually know if he does or not, he’s never talked about any, but he is a Weasley so I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“He doesn’t.” Ron insisted. “And Thanks.”

“You know I mean no harm. He’s a handsome lad, no doubt his wife is begging for a child.”

“He doesn’t have a wife either.”

Draco’s heart skipped a beat. Now, he can’t be getting to excited. Just because he isn’t married doesn’t mean he’s even interested in guys.

“And what’s all this about him being handsome?!” Ron then snorted, “I got all the looks in my family!”

“Well, if you did you must just not be my type.” Harry immediately retorted.

“Harry!” He then tugged on Hermione’s sleeve. “You agree with me, at least, right? Right, love?”

Hermione looked to Pansy for help. Pansy mouthed “I don’t know, I’m gay.”

“Yep. You’re very handsome.” She answered eventually, patting his arms reassuringly. “I love you.”

He looked dejected and gave her a frumpy “love you too.”

Blasé, who was watching Draco eat finally moved towards the rest of the group. “Well, I’ll see you Monday then.”

“Oh, we’re leaving just like that?”

“Yeah. If we don’t leave now I’ll have to hear more about Malfoy’s stupid crush again.”

“I can feel Ron wants to complain, so we’ll be leaving too.”

Pansy got up. “I wanna go look around Romania though! I can’t go alone because then no one will hear my amazing insults.”

Blaze rolled his eyes and was probably going to tell her to eff off had it not been for Harry getting to his feet. “I’ll go with you. I’ve always wanted to see Romania.”

“Thank you! Harry’s a real gentleman!”

“Oh, bugger off. The sooner you all leave the sooner I can go to sleep.”

And that they did

The next day Draco was still exhausted at work but he was able to get an hour in before nearly falling asleep at his desk.

“You doing okay?”

He jumped, forcing himself to sit up and open his eyes. “Yeah! Why do you ask?”

“That’s the third time you’ve dropped your quill and you haven’t written anything for ten minutes.”

He looked at his work. He couldn’t read what was on his page which was annoying since he was supposed to be translating the papers Charles wrote to be legible. “Shit. Yeah, I’m just tired.”

“Party lifestyle catching up to you?”

“If you consider eating cold takeout in my bedroom alone a party.”

“It could be if you had another person.”

“Unless you’re offering, I don’t see that happening.”

“If that’s an invitation, yeah.” He laughed. “You can come over to my house this Sunday night if you’re free.”

Draco smiled. He tried not to let himself think of it as a date, but it did sound awfully like a date. His heart fluttered at the every idea of going on a date with Charles.

“Here.” He commented while levitating a piece of paper over.

Draco took it to see some numbers and words. “What’s this?”

“An address! Muggles use it to know where each other live!”

“How do you use it?”

Charles got up and came over to Draco’s side to point at the note. “Well, the first words are the street I live on. The numbers are which house I’m in. I think.” He points at the last set of numbers. “You know what? I’ll just give you my floo extension.”

“Where I’m staying doesn’t have a fireplace.”

“Shit.” Charles cursed. He didn’t move from where he was bending over Draco’s shoulder luckily since he was enjoying the contact. He was also glad they weren’t discussing something difficult since he wasn’t really able to focus in the first place. “Do you want to hang out?”

He didn’t respond right away, desperately holding back a “hell yes.” He instead let go of his breath (he didn’t realize he was holding it in the first place) and answered. “If you’re sure you’re free, I’m down.”

“Buddy, I’m always free for you.”

Draco could feel his heart thumping against his chest. He means it as a friend. He means it as a coworker. Be still, beating heart. But no matter what he told himself to try to calm down didn’t slow the rapid pulsing through his veins and the way Charles was still leaning against him wasn’t helping. 

“Then I could just take you there. Hope you don’t mind a short walk.”

“Of course not.”

“Great.” He smiled and looked down at Draco. He the cocked a brow as his eyes drifted a little further, a laugh bubbling from his throat. “It appears you’re up for sure now.”

Draco’s while face went red. Not only had he had that specific reaction but the fact that Charle noticed it! He wanted nothing more than to disappear. “Happens.” He croaked, one hand covering his face from Charlie and the other over his lap.

“You know I’m just joking with you. Go splash cold water on your face then get back to work.”

“Of course.”


	5. Five

Draco still felt like his cheeks were tinted red every time he was in the same room as Charles but he was able to suffer through it for the next two days until Sunday. After work Charles didn’t hang around to chat with other coworkers like normal, instead leaving with Draco right away.

The walk was pretty quiet. It was cold, not snowing cold, but every few steps Draco considered getting closer to Charlie. It would be easy to just claim he was trying to warm up, but then he’d be worried he’d just give him his jacket or worst case find it weird and reconsider inviting him over.

Charles's house was pretty. It was a small townhouse, definitely not fit for more than one child and two adults, maybe a cat. The front room was so small Draco had no room for his usual worries about entering someone else’s home. They removed shoes and jackets with magic, going on into a cozy living room.

There was the fireplace he was told about, just large enough for someone to duck through, a cute little loveseat and armchair. The dining area was practically nonexistent, it being just a small table and two chairs. The kitchen was clean but barren and Draco peeked out the back door to the garden that looked mostly unused.

“I don’t have any food to make, but my mum did send me a homemade meal for my birthday! She loves any excuse to cook for me.” Charles announced from the fridge. “She makes the best roast. Wanna do that or go pick up something?”

“I’ve never actually had a home cooked meal. It sounds nice.”

“You haven’t?!” Charlie raved, slamming the fridge shut with the food box in his hands.

“I mean, I had house-elf cooked meals but neither of my parents ever stepped foot in a kitchen.”

“That’s outrageous! We’re eating this right now. Tomorrow, you’re staying for dinner too.”

Draco couldn’t stop the smile from spreading ear to ear. Had any one else said that he’d be furious but Charlie’s the exception. “Thanks, I guess.”

He placed the food onto the table as well as a tea each, heated everything up and served.

Holy shit. This was the best roast Draco has ever had in his life. It was smoky, full of flavor, expertly seasoned. He practically inhaled his meal after the first bite, beating Charlie in speed.

“Good?” He asked with a laugh. Draco just nodded. “Told you.”

By the time Charlie finished eating he had mostly recovered from the immediate food-coma. He observed around the house, noting all the dragon-themed knick knacks and paintings. If he had a roommate they either were just as into dragons or didn’t care about decor.

“So, uh, Charlie. Your roommate doesn’t mind having me over?”

“I live alone and I absolutely don’t mind having you over!”

That’s good. No roommates, no live-in girlfriend. Don’t get excited, Draco.

“Well, your girlfrien-“

“Don’t have one.” He interrupted, though in good spirit.

“Boyfriend?” Draco asked with an almost smile. Even if he had one, it would be a step in the right direction because at least he’d know he likes men.

“Nope. Although more likely. It’s just me and my dragons.”

‘Although more likely?’ Draco had to fight every inch of his being not to scream out in joy. Charlie was single and just said he was more likely to date a man. Shit, Draco, remember to breathe!

He was so damn tempted to ask him out then and there while he was still riding the high of finding out he was at least a little interested in men. But instead, Charlie stood and invited him to watch TV together.

Draco agreed mostly since Charlie sat on the loveseat meaning they’d be sitting just a few inches away from each other and it would be super easy to just lean over to cuddle. No muggle tv show entertained him in the slightest but Charlie looked happy so he tried to follow.

At some point, in the morning judging by the light barely seeping through the curtains, Draco woke up curled up on the couch with a blanket over his form and a pillow under his head. He was still at Charlie’s and he didn’t feel panicked like he did every other time he woke up somewhere new. He was just comfortable here.

Charlie was nowhere in sight, allowing Draco to stretch out and start getting to his feet. He was able to fall asleep in his dress clothes so that either says something about how boring muggle TV was or how relaxed he was here.

He was just about to conjure a note saying he went home for the day and should be back later when Charles came through from the hallway.

“Morning.” He yawned, voice gruff from sleep. Draco’s head was pounding as he looked at his bear chest.

He was muscular, well it was closer to lean, and it was well landscaped with ginger hair and freckles like his face. He also had quite a few scars and what looked like little burn marks. It was unusual for Draco to find any of that attractive but on top of that he had a large tattoo on his side and another smaller one on his shoulder blade. All of that would normally be a massive turn off but it was evident this was not what his body thought.

“Sleep well?” He asked while magicking himself a coffee. “Want one?”

“No thank you. And absolutely, what about you?”

“Just fine.”

“That’s good.” He ran a hand through his messy hair in attempts to get it to lay flat. “I think I should get going.”

“Stay.” Charlie started, almost as though he spoke before thinking and fell silent for a second. “If you want to, that is.”

Draco really considered it. He’d stay, look at Charlie shirtless, maybe flirt with him if his tongue would allow it. He’d get comfortable at his house and ask to move in— he’s getting ahead of himself. They’ve known each other for almost two weeks.

“I appreciate the offer, but I should shower.”

“You can shower here— I mean! Sorry!” He very quickly answered. He had to take a deep breath before continuing. “Maybe you should go home. You’re invited for dinner though, around five. You don’t have to bring anything but we’re having meatloaf if you know anything that could go with it.”

“Okay. See you then.” He cooed then stood and apperated immediately so Charlie had no chance to see what could be passed as morning wood. He didn’t want to make it obvious he was going to jerk off once he got home.


	6. Six

Draco took the walk back slow. He didn’t want to get there too soon and just awkwardly be there for longer than he needed. He painstakingly waited until five before even leaving.

Even once he got there he stood in front of the door for a moment. He could still go home. If he knocked he’d have to face Charlie’s whole family and that’s terrifying on its own. Not only that but there was going to be around a thousand Weasleys behind that door. Charlie wouldn’t even have time to talk to him, he’d be busy with his family.

He finally decided to turn around and come back in a few more minutes, closer to 5:30, but before he could turn around and walk down the walkway he was stopped by Ronald and Hermione.

“Having trouble getting the door open? You’re supposed to knock.” Ronald teased while going past him. “Say, you’re a little early aren’t you?”

“I was invited to dinner,” he responded as Ronald knocked, “and I know how to knock.”

Hermione just smiled. The door opened before she could properly greet him. Opening the door is some redhead that Draco doesn’t know. He’s older than Ronald and is clearly his brother but that didn’t narrow it down any.

He greeted the two long enough with big hugs allowing Draco to simply slip past unnoticed. Merlin there were so many Weasleys. The house was already super small and now it’s impossible to not be nose to nose with a Gryffindor.

The living room had been cleared out in place of a long table with maybe ten to twenty chairs. A few had drinks or a coat hanging off of it so Draco put his coat up by the door so it wouldn’t get lost with everyone else’s, which seemed to him that he was the first to think of that clever idea.

Luckily it took a little while for anyone to notice he was out of place. He had leaned against the arch to the hallway, watching everyone mingle and talk, when he felt a large presence behind him. He didn’t feel panicked like he would have if he was, say at a bar or at work, and was even ballsy enough to lean back a little into the comfortable aura.

“Charles.” He greeted without looking to confirm.

There wasn’t an immediate response. Draco’s confidence altered and just as he was going to move to apologize a large and familiar hand wrapped around his shoulder. “Glad you could make it.” He practically wheezed.

Draco did turn now, looking Charles in his distressed eyes. “You doing okay?”

He shook his head but answered, “just fine!”

“You don’t have to lie.”

He looked slightly even more panicked. “I’m not, I’m just having trouble focus. Heh. You know how it is hosting parties, everything’s got to be perfect!”

Draco was about to suggest they go somewhere else to discuss, as he was keen enough to know he was lying still, when someone came over and squeezed between them (saying something about finally seeing the birthday boy) effectively separating them.

“Malfoy?!” Someone gasped as he was on his way to get a drink.

He turned to see who it was disturbing him when instead of just one person looking almost horrified to see him he saw four, maybe five faces he saw plenty on the other side. They all looked angry, appalled even, that he was even in their presence.

He shrugged and continued on his way, trying to ignore the people just staring at him as they obviously mocked and threatened him. It wasn’t that unusual since the war- most folk just never tried anything because they’re afraid he’d use an unforgivable curse (for the first time).

Once he had gotten a drink he was once again unexplainably close to Charlie without meaning to be. They were once again practically back to chest but this time Draco accidentally backed into him. He knew it was him since his response was to put his hands on his sides to make sure he didn’t flee after walking into him.

“Hey, Draco?”

“Yes?”

“Could I speak with you?”

His heart plummeted; he was in trouble. Somehow someway he messed up big time.

“Of course.”

“In private, I mean.”

“I know what you mean, Charles.” He fake laughed.

“Okay. Thank you. Come with me.” He instructed then darted towards the hallway. Draco had trouble keeping up, getting caught up on Weasleys every step along the way.

When he broke free he realized he was being led into the. master. bedroom.

His brain did flips trying to take everything in. Most important was the red and silver trimmed bed. Then the fact that only one of the two night stands had something in it- and the side unused was the side Draco slept on anyway— he’s in a crack fantasy now. Come down and focus.

He shook his head forcefully of the thoughts. “What’s up?”

“There’s so many people!”

“Well, you have a large family.” He reasoned while sitting next to him on the bed. Don’t get carried away. Don’t get carried away.

“Yeah..” he sighed. Wrong answer, Draco presumed. “I’m just not good with people.”

He grabbed Charlie’s hand without thinking. He looked up at him for explanation but didn’t look upset or confused? “That’s fine. So, you’re stressed about being around a large crowd! Everyone feels that way, Charlie, just tell me what I can do to help you.”

“I don’t know!” He whined. “I don’t know how to keep up with all these people!”

Draco rubbed circles into his hand. He was going to explode if these next words get jumbled in his throat since they’re so damn brave. “Want me to help you host? Between the two of us it won’t be so bad and I won’t have to see you so sad.”

“You’d do that?”

“For you, anything.”

Charlie leaned forward and pulled Draco into a hug. He was a lot stronger and heavier than Draco, who wasn’t expecting the hug, so they both actually fell backward and now found themselves laying nose to nose on top of each other.

Draco couldn’t stop himself from stiffening, in terms of his muscles and his prick, his whole face going possibly the same shade as Charlie’s hair. Charlie was also rather red in the cheeks and even though he had the capability to get off Draco he seemed to be frozen in place as well.

If he thought the situation couldn’t get his blood pumping any faster he was mistaken. Charlie shifted his hips ever so slightly and accidentally pressed his erection to Draco’s. Both parties moaned unabashedly; Draco’s moan loud and high while Charlie’s was closer to a deep intake of air.

When Draco opened his eyes Charlie had his lower lip between his teeth and was scanning every part of Draco’s face. When they made eye contact he realized what he was doing. He released his lip looking plump and— Draco what are you doing?

Without thinking he pushed himself up to press his lips into Charlie’s. It only lasted a second before he realized what he was doing and laid back down but Merlin that one second sent bliss through his entire body. Although that bliss turned to cold regret as soon as he pulled away. What if Charlie hated him now— never mind. Before he could sort through any one of the million negative thoughts zipping around his mind they were all boiled away when Charlie returned the kiss.

Again, it only lasted a second. The door that allowed them to forget about the party was knocked on. Someone was calling to see if Charlie was doing okay but Draco wasn’t listening. All his warmth was taken when Charlie jumped away from him to respond to the intruder.

There was a little conversation, and Charlie left first so the two didn’t seem like they were up to something and then he had to go host for a whole bunch of people who either hated him or he didn’t know. Usually both.

Luckily most people seemed to restrained. They looked a little angry that he had talked to them but didn’t say anything about his past. Hermione tipped him off just before everyone was called to sit for dinner that Ronald had demanded his family be nice to him. Why? Draco was still racking his mind trying to figure out why Ronald would be so nice to him.

Draco waited until it seemed like everyone else was seated, which once he realized where that left him he noted was a bit idiotic. His choices were between where he assumed the mother Weasley would be sitting and one half of the prankster twins or right next to the boy who lived.

Not wanting to sit right next to the people who wouldn’t hesitate killing him had he been impolite, he was stuck next to Harry.

“You’re here?”

“Obviously.”

“No, I’m not trying to be rude,” he whispered, “it’s just these are typically a family only thing.”

Draco watched what everyone else was doing and followed suite. “And you’re here too.”

“The Weasleys pretty much adopted me when I was eleven. Plus I’m not exactly platonic with Ginny.”

Draco hummed. It did make sense for Harry to be there, the real question was what he was doing there. (He was too thick to realize it had something to do with Charlie’s willingness to kiss him).

Dinner was fantastic. The mother Weasley was such an amazing cook.

He hardly noticed when someone mentioned him, his ears barely picking up the words. “So, the Malfoy is here?”

Charlie smiled. “We work together.”

“Malfoy?” They chuckled. “Working?”

“Yeah! He’s hard working and diligent. A little skittish but he really knows his stuff.”

“Him?”

Charles nodded. “He makes the best splitting hide antidote I’ve ever seen!” He caught the eyes of Draco and subconsciously bit his lip.

“You taught me well.”

But conversation was quickly distracted as the twin somehow caught his sleeve on fire. He panicked and somehow almost everyone forgot they were magic.


	7. Seven

Many family left as friends arrived. Draco was growing tiresome but he promised to help host and he wanted to talk about that kiss tonight.

He noted when the Mother and Father Weasley were saying goodbye and was tempted to go wish them well but instead they came to him.

He had taken a breather, just stepping onto the front porch for a moment to sip his drink and lean against the half wall in the fresh air when he felt someone standing behind him. It wasn’t Charlie; he was larger, carried more confidence, smelled nicer and wouldn’t be that far away from him.

“Malfoy.” Was practically growled from the father Weasley.

He turned his head to see him with his wand out with the mother Weasley standing behind him looking like she was getting ready to either back him up or pull him away. “Evening. I hope you had a good time. Oh, and Mrs Weasley, your cooking was delightful.”

She smiled but he still looked pissed. “What are you doing here?”

“Charlie explained it, we work together.”

“I see the way he looks at you. You have him under a curse.”

He gave him a half scowl. No one would believe him if he told him he’d never used one of the unforgivable curses. “I don’t know what you could mean.”

“He’s enamored! Did you put him under a love potion?”

Draco smiled at the thought of being in love with Charlie. He fully turned to look directly at the parents. “Love potions are illegal and caused the birth of the man who wanted to slaughter everyone I’ve ever cared about. No, I don’t have your son under a love potion or spell.”

Arthur lowered his wand just a bit and lost the edge in his voice. “Then tell me exactly what you have planned with him.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re being all nice and touchy with him.” Molly stepped in, “treating him almost like you’re married.”

His smiles spread from ear to ear and his body felt warm just thinking about getting married. He ran his hand through his hair and tried to hide his joy at her statement. “Well, if you must know. I fancy him.”

The Weasleys looked at each other in shock. Molly whispered something along the lines of “that might be why he never has girlfriends.”

Draco’s joy melted away. He forgot there’d be a chance of his parents just not wanting to forgive him. “Well it's not like we’re dating, I only fancy him. I won’t make any more attempts at romance if you really hate me though.”

They suddenly snapped their heads to be looking at him in shock. Molly opened her mouth to say something but before she could the door behind them opened again.

“There you are, Draco!” Charlie called, zipping around his parents to pull him into a hug.

“Ah, my bad, I spent longer out here than I thought I would. Everything alright?”

He released him and leaned on the wall next to him. “I thought you left.”

“Of course not, I promised to host with you. I’ll even stay after to help you clean up.”

“Really?” He enthused, “you don’t have to do that!”

“But I will. Now, I absolutely adore your company but your parents and I were discussing something I don’t think they want third parties listening to.”

Molly pushed Arthur towards them. “Actually, we should get going dear. Thank you for having us.” She pulled him into one of her rib breaking hugs. “I love you.”

“I love you too, mum. Come back anytime.”

She then went to Draco, touching his arms instead of hugging him. “Just so you know, he’s oblivious. I may not be mad about it but any friend of my child is my child.”

“Thank you, missus Weasley.” He shook hands with Arthur. “Thank you both for coming.”

“Our pleasure.”

And they left. Charlie pulled him closer the second they were alone and whispered to ask who they were talking about.

“It doesn’t matter, we should get back inside.”

Charlie agreed so they unfortunately went back in to watch all his friends dance. They were consistently together when not talking to other guests. They found it more entertaining to just watch the others do stupid dances or talk loudly with each other. Charlie had pressed his chest to Draco’s back, though the blonde was taller so he had to hook his chin around his shoulder.

At some point Charlie had to go do something and a cursed slow dance song came on. He toyed with asking Charlie but damn Granger was on him before he could even move from his spot.

“Care to dance?”

“Aren’t you here with Weasley? Ronald, allow me to specify.”

She motioned to Ronald, who was swept up and being twirled too many times by an equally as giggly Potter. He rolled his eyes but allowed himself to be pulled into a lazy slow dance.

She was quite a bit shorter than him, but she gave him such a large cocky smile. “So. How long with you and Charlie?”

“Pardon?”

“You and Charlie dating. How long has that been going on?” She asked innocently but Draco went vermillion. Does it look like they’re dating? “Oh, it’s not obvious to the untrained eye, don’t worry.”

“That’s good since we’re not.” He mumbled. 

“Shame. I hear he’s sweet.”

“That’s true.”

“Do you need help asking him out?” She asked before making Draco spin her. “I’m the only reason Harry was able to ask you out back in fifth year, you know.”

“Really?”

“I could see you both longed for each other and you always looked so sad so I convinced him to act.”

“You did that for me? Even though I was so cruel to you?”

“I was hoping you’d be nicer once you got with him. It kind of worked.”

“No, I really appreciated it. Pretty much the only thing that kept me from using unforgivable curses under threat of death.”

“That’s good.”

After the party Draco stayed like he promised. Cleaning was actually something he enjoyed (neat freak) so it went pretty fast and without complaint. Charlie was too tired to properly wish Draco goodnight but the way he touched his cheeks before retiring to his room was plenty apology.

The next morning they were both still half asleep when they got in. They smiled and greeted each other as if they hadn’t spent the whole night glued together though.


	8. Eight

The next few weeks were the same old. Draco gained more confidence around the dragons, going right up to them and handing them food rather than tossing it.

Once he got too close to a newborn’s mother. He was trying to get it too look away with food in order to inspect the baby and she caught on to both the scheme and his arm. 

He screamed and the tamers around him were quick in stunning her so she wouldn’t get too deep in but the sight of his own blood made Draco woozy and practically black out. Charlie demanded for someone else to pick up is job and scooped Draco up himself, noticing something on his arm that he probably didn’t want many to see.

He didn’t get far, just into the closest office, before throwing him onto the lab bench to magic all the curtains closed and his shirt off. There was too big a injury to be healed solely by the dittany between the two of them but it was no longer fatal. He could more clearly see the mark but a mediwitch had arrived on sight to do healing so he had to step back.

She only really had to give him another small vial of dittany and it was good. The bite mark now looked several days old but his robe was the lab bench were still bloodied. She cleaned the work supply and left.

Now Charlie looked at Draco’s tiny form. He had always worn long sleeves so his arms and torso were both extremely pale. He had little to no body hair and his breathing had calmed down as Charlie held his hand. He only had one tattoo; the dark mark on his left forearm. It looked like it was burned into his flesh more than tattooed on.

Charlie knew Draco was a Malfoy and therefore was most likely forced to side with Voldemort but he hadn’t known he was actually a death eater. When he tried to touch the mark Draco’s body jerked and he groaned as if he were in pain. To think he could’ve been the one to kill his brother.

No, Charlie refused to think about it. He wouldn’t’ have been so nice to him or his family if he really hated them, would he? He tried not to dwell. He magicked his shirt back on and picked him back up to bring him to their office.

Again he closed the blinds and laid him onto a conjured bed. He was going to let him rest if he needed to. He got working to file the injury into the system.

Waking up with his dark mark and only his dark mark exposed in the complete dark and silence was not something Draco wanted to do. He sat up slowly, looking at how he now had another giant scar on his left arm.

“Oh, you’re up.” Charlie cooed. “Your shift ended just a minute ago.”

“Merlin, how long was I out?”

“Just thirty minutes. You feeling alright?”

He looked at his shame. It was fully in Charlie’s sights and theres no way he doesn’t know what it is. “I guess.”

“That looks painful.”

“It is. My mistake for getting right in front of her face.”

“Not the scar I was talking about. Want to talk about it?”

His throat tightened. “No.” Was all he managed to squeak out.

Charlie stood up and relocated himself to be mounting Draco’s lap. He wrapped a hand around his wrist as gently as he could and pulled it out between them. “I do though. Are you okay?”

He sniffed and could feel himself just one word from crying. Damn it. He shook his head.

“You don’t seem to be proud of this, which is good, but why do you?” He whispered.

He choked out a sob. “He was going to kill father if I didn’t. Father was protecting us from him, it was all I could do. I’ve tried magicking it off, sanding, clawing. Nothing works and I can’t even cover it with magic.”

Charlie took the time to wipe tears from Draco’s cheeks, “I understand, it’s okay.” He cooed.

“You’re not mad at me?”

“Well, I’d like to believe you’re good despite this.”

Charlie found himself getting pulled into a hug. Draco was having trouble breathing but having his face pressed into Charlie’s shoulder seemed to help. “How come you didn’t already know?”

“I was here during the war and I was only updated on things like my younger brother’s death. You didn’t kill-“

“Of course not. I was actually quite fond of those troublemakers.” He interrupted. “I never killed directly. I promise.”

They fell silent. It felt like a whole month before he pulled away.

“I should get home.”

“Okay. Wait.” He requested but still helped him to his feet. “Christmas is coming up, did you have any plans?”

Draco laughed that his question was that. “My family never really celebrated but I was going to go visit maybe the weekend before or after. Less traffic that way.” He explained. “What are you doing?”

“It’s funny, actually. My family does four days straight over Christmas and my mum wants me to bring a guest.” He nervous laughed, “I was wondering if you wanted to be that guest?”

“Four days with your family?”

“I understand it’s a bit of an extreme request! You don’t have to! I just thought it would be nice!”

Draco laughed. He cast repairo on his sleeve and begun on his way towards the door. “Don’t expect me to get anyone in your family a gift. Tell me when and where to meet you and I’ll see if I’m available.”

“Really?”

“Sure. Not for you though, but for your mother’s cooking.”

“Thank you!” He pulled him into a hug from behind. Draco was able to hide his reaction because of this, not the proudest that such a simple conversation could get him hard. “This Sunday if you’re still in town come over any time. We can either stay with my family or get a hotel, whichever you prefer.”

“We’ll see when - if - I go with you.”

“Thank you. Now, get home and get some rest.”

“You too. You didn’t have to stay past your shift to watch me, by the way.”

“But I did.”

“You’re an idiot.” He hummed, no venom in his voice. Charlie chuckled into his ear, the sound warming Draco down to his bones. Charlie pressed his lips onto that same ear.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Regrettably they parted. Draco was getting more embarrassed about his solo adventure with Charlie in mind but it was getting more desperate.


	9. Nine

That Sunday, around noon, Draco arrived at Charlie’s house with a week’s worth of clothes in a suitcase that had been reducto-ed. Charlie seemed ever delighted to see Draco came, hugging him and repeatedly thanking him.

“Mum and Dad may be a little weird when we first get there, but don’t worry too much, it’s just they expect us to only bring our partners.”

“Alright by me.”

“Okay! We can apparate there whenever you’re ready.”

“Promise you won’t splinch me? I only have the dittany on my belt.”

“I would never!” He exclaimed and pulled Draco in close, his own suitcase in the other hand. “You mean too much to me.” He then focused on the outside courtyard of the burrow, getting the pair there in the wink of an eye.

Draco won’t lie, he had always wanted to be at the burrow since he heard Potter talking about it during second year. Now seemed like the best time since everything was decorated and lit up.

“It’s not much, but it’s home.”

“It’s unique.” Replied a fond Draco. “Makes sense for your family, a bit wayward but somehow still functional.”

“Thanks.”

“You are very welcome, now, are we going in or is the whole trip us freezing our asses off?” He lightheartedly reminded him. Charlie jumped towards the door, opening it without even knocking to let a shivering and even more pale than usual Draco. “Anyone home?”

The mother Weasley’s head poked out from around a corner and the youngest Weasley’s came from the staircase by the door.

“Charlie!” The youngest exclaimed while Molly made her way over, a half knitted maroon sweater in her hands. She jumped from the stairs to hug him. “How are you?”

“Fantastic! You?”

“Just fine. It’s so good to see you!”

“You too!” Then He was pulled into a hug from Molly, who also shared a similar greeting with him. Before either of them could properly address his guest, who had Ginny’s jaw to the floor, Charlie put a hand on him. “This is my guest. I know you guys have probably already met but it’s polite, this is Draco Malfoy, and Draco this is my sister Ginny and mother Molly.”

“We have met,” Draco assured.

“Unfortunately.” Ginny mumbled as he spoke.

“But it’s a pleasure to see you again, Molly. You look as vibrant as a beautiful summer’s day. Ginny, you have my apology for the way I acted the last we met. Had I known you could kick my ass if your patience was just a little shorter I would’ve left you alone.”

“Thanks?”

“Thank you, dear!” Molly pulled him into a hug now.

She then turned to show Draco around, but Charlie assured her he had it covered. As soon as they were alone again Charlie pretty much pinned Draco to the wall. “Please don’t flirt with my mum.”

“Charlie, calm down. She’s married and I’m gay.”

“Wait, you’re gay?”

“Flaming from what I’ve been told.”

Charlie nodded. He didn’t say anything but started showing him around, ending with what room they’d be in if they stayed here.

“Before you choose, we’d most likely be sharing the king on the left. I think Bill and Fleur would be on the right. We always end up sharing so it’s a reasonable assumption.”

“Sharing.” He repeated.

“We could always find a hotel if you would rather-“

“As long as you don’t kick or snore.”

“What?” Charlie gasped.

Draco threw his suitcase onto the bed. “I call the top shelf in this dresser.” He drawled while sitting. He pat the bed next to him to invite Charlie to join. “Why are you always put with Bill and Fleur? Isn’t she a veela?”

“Yes, but I’m gay so it doesn’t effect me.” He answered and quickly threw himself onto the bed. He sat close enough that Draco was worried his heart could be heard as he lost his confidence. “And you are too so she’ll love us as roommates.”

“Would you believe me if I told you I were a veela?”

“That would explain a lot, are you?”

Draco laughed and shook his head. “No,” he got close enough that he could feel Charlie’s breath on his face, “What would it explain though?”

Charlie’s cheeks went red but Draco was sure he was just as rosy. “Why I wanna,” he whispered while inching ever so slightly slower, “kiss you.” One or the other moved, their lips finally connecting.

Draco pulled away first, hearing someone talking and coming up the stairs in the hallway, with one hand going to Charlie’s chest to make sure he didn’t follow him back. He was laughing a little still, “I think that’s just because you’re gay, mate.”

“You too.” Charlie called as Draco stood to put his clothing into the drawer. “We should talk about this.”

Before Draco could respond Fleur and Bill entered the room, accompanied by the mother Weasley. “Talk about what?” He answered anyway, only looking up long enough to know who came in.

“Nothing.” He answered quickly getting up to greet his brother and in-law.

They were all happy to see each other but then the two new arrives went to address Charlie’s plus one.

“Malfoy?”

“Delacour.”

“It’s Weasley now, you should know.”

“Why’s that?”

“My wedding was ruined- we were nearly killed-“ She sputtered, stepping closer to Draco as if she were to attack. Both Charlie and Bill stepped between them. “Damn death eaters.”

“What?”

Bill looked crushed but was still gentle in his approach. “Do you really not know?”

Draco sat on his bed. “I was kept in the dark for everything. Asking questions or asking about people never ended well.” His shoulders dropped as something out the window caught his eye. There was what looked to be a circle still burnt into the foliage around the whole house. “I-“ he started, “I had no idea. Is everyone okay?”

Everyone looked defeated, telling Draco he asked the wrong question. “We can talk about this later, Draco.”

“I’m sorry-“ he desperately tried to get out but everyone was leaving. Charlie sat next to him again as everyone else located to the hallway. “You believe me, right, I would never-“

“I do. To answer your question, only one person died, everyone else got out with just a couple scratches. What was so upsetting was this time normally for happiness and celebration was just, well, ruined.” Draco sunk into Charlie’s side. “They’ll calm down in just a minute. Don’t beat yourself up over it.”

He nodded half heartedly and just nuzzled further into Charlie’s welcoming aura.

Less than ten minutes later the couple returned. It was still tense and Charlie had pushed Draco away so they weren’t so close but there was no arguing, no one was crying and no one was telling him he needed to leave.

When dinner was called, it was a much smaller crowd than Draco was expecting. Probably around half the Weasleys weren’t here yet so he was forced to either sit right next to Fleur or across from Molly. He chose Molly. Less of a chance of waking up dead if he was rude.

Everything this woman cooked was absolutely fantastic. He thanked her several times during the course of eating just to be safe.

After he was perfectly content with just showering and going to bed. Would be, at least, had Charlie not dragged him to play games with the family. They did charades, which Draco was absolutely shite at, and another muggle game he couldn’t remember the name of for the life of him. It was long and boring though so if he could he’d choose to not play it again.

Charlie was already in bed when Draco came in from his shower. He recalled seeing him shirtless that one time he stayed over and got excited for having his back pressed against that, only to realize he did wear a shirt. And it would be a little direct to get into a spoon with this guy he’s barely friends with.

“Good night, Charlie.”

“Good night, Draco.”

He considered just going to sleep but his chest felt cold. He scooted back some, prepared to answer with “its cold” just in case. To his surprise a hand found its way onto his side and a knee to the back of his thigh. It may not be complete spooning but it was good enough for him!


	10. Ten

Christmas Eve was when it really got busy. A whole bunch of the guests arrived throughout the day, all baring gifts and most ignoring Draco was even there. That’s fine as it gave him less chances to accidentally get Charlie’s family angry at him.

It allowed him time to people watch. More often than not it was a pale skinned and freckles Weasley so darker folk like Potter or Granger stood out to him.

Granger was walking differently than just earlier this month the last time he saw her. She was standing straighter and kept putting her hands onto her stomach. She hardly looked any different but then again Draco hadn’t been concerned about her weight before. She and Ronald were flirty and something told him they were just biding their time before announcing something.

Potter, like he had said, was less than platonic with Ginny. They for the most part kept their hands off each other but just by their body language Draco could tell they were flirting even from across the room. 

Remembering names was less of an issue once Molly rolled out the jumpers. Draco had heard Weasley complain about them before so he took joy in watching the gingers all get forced to wear a bright red jumper with the first letter of their name on it in yellow.

Everyone got one so by the end Draco stood out in being the only one in black. For a few moments that is.

“You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want but I made one for you too, sweetheart.” Molly told Draco while handing him a dark green jumper.

He choked on his drink. He took it and tried not to look confused. “T-thank you?”

“Of course!”

“Wait! How come he doesn’t have to wear it?” Ronald complained.

“The rest of us do so he should too!”

Charlie put a hand defensively over Draco’s jumper. “This is also only his first holiday with us, I don’t want him to be scared off before it’s even Christmas.”

“First?” Draco whispered with a laugh. “You’re implying I’ll return.”

”Malfoy! Put the jumper on!” Shouted Weasley. “You won’t.”

“Do you Gryffindors actually respond to challenges like that?”

There was a murmur of yeses.

Charlie leaned onto him more to whisper. “You’d look really cute in it.”

“This is based on what?”

“You look cute in anything.”

Draco rolled his eyes and felt his cheeks heat up but switched the placement of the jumper he had on and the one in his hands. Several people cheered as if it was a monuments thing to get him wearing it but Draco’s only thoughts were Charlie thinks he’s cute and it was a mistake to put it directly onto his body being how itchy it was.

There was a little more conversation but Draco wasn’t honestly paying attention. Charlie still had one hand pretty much on his own on his lap and the other on his lower back.

Afterwards Charlie got Draco practically pinned to the wall in their shared room. The second his two seconds of bravery were up they were both visibly embarrassed but they cuddled together anyway.

“I wasn’t kidding when I said you looked cute in anything.”

“Yeah?”

“I’ve seen you shirtless though, and I don’t think much could top that.”

“You could.” He blurted before realizing what he had said. He wasn’t usually a bottom but he scanned Charlie’s lean body and realized, yep, he’d let Charlie take him.

It wasn’t until they were suddenly kissing that they heard people coming their way. They separated and kept a good platonic distance as their roommates came in for the night. Ruining all the nasty little ideas Draco had.

Instead he retired for the day early to snoop in on the conversations they had when they thought he was asleep. Nothing much, other than Charlie barely correcting his brother when he talked about Draco as if they had been dating for a couple months. Oh, and another small, tiny detail he picked up was Charlie asking the married couple for advice on asking someone out.

——

Christmas was equally as hectic as the night before. Draco cast a spell on one of his jumpers to make it thinner and not heat-producing in order to wear the one made for him without nearly itching off his own nipple.

He was actually quite fond of it. It was a nice green, the D in silver matched his eyes, it fit well while also eventuating his favorite features (his wider than normal for a guy of his size hips). And it was actually handmade. The closest thing he’d ever gotten to handmade was a valentine’s card from Potter back when they were dating. It was oddly passive aggressive and it was messy so he didn’t keep it but looking back it was sweet.

All day he felt out of place though. He was the only green jumper, only blonde or Slytherin. The only Malfoy.

In the morning gifts were exchanged, primarily to younger kids. Once that was done while the family was still gathered Weasley and Granger called everyone’s attention.

“We’re engaged.” Ronald announced, Hermione showing off the ring. Everyone congratulated them obviously.

as the sun was setting, Charlie invited Draco to go out on a walk with him. He remembered the previous night’s conversation and agreed, but tried desperately to keep his expectations low.

The ring around the house still burnt into the ground annoyed Draco. It reminded Draco of what happened and he wasn’t even here. He was sure the Weasleys hated it and just didn’t know the proper spell to get it to instantly clear away.

Before he allowed himself to pass over the burnt ground he cast the reversal of the fire spell all death eaters were forced to know on a little patch so he had a walkway.

“Whoa. It was that simple?”

“Of course.”

He looked excited but tried to push it to the side to drag Draco out into the cornfield. They followed a path until they got to a small clearing that they could still see the burrow but they were also far enough that they could see the stars.

Draco knew exactly what Charlie was trying to do and decided to make it easier. He cuddled up closer to him.

“Earlier you said we needed to talk about “this.” What do you mean?”

Charlie tried to pull him to be sitting. He cast a blanket on the ground first, not wanting to sit in the mud. Charlie pulled him closer.

“We can’t keep doing this.”

“What?” He pressed when Charlie didn’t continue.

He ran his hand through his hair. “We keep kissing when we shouldn’t be. We’re just friends, aren’t we?”

“What do you suggest then?”

Charlie shrugged.

“I like kissing you. You’re a good kisser.”

“Thank you. I would say you’re a good kisser too but I’ve only kissed one person.”

Draco smiled. “Was that your first kiss? On your birthday?”

“Well, no, I dated once in school but that was so long ago, I don’t remember what it was like.”

“How long ago?” He asked, realizing he didn’t actually know how old Charlie was.

Charlie pulled his knees to his chest. “You’re in the same year as my youngest brother, right? I graduated before his first year started. Oh, maths isn’t my thing.”

“Eight years?”

“Sounds about right.”

Draco rubbed his back. He dated once in the last eight years. He couldn’t imagine what his loneliness is like. No wonder he was so quick to accepting his flirting. “I refuse to believe.”

“I wasn’t interested in dating. Never was and I thought I never would be - until I met you.” He explained. “I’ve tried talking to other people, anyone who would flirt back, but none of them were worth the trouble.”

“You’re interested in dating me though?”

“Very!”

“Despite my many troubles?”

“For you it’s worth it.” He answered. Charlie leaned against Draco. “I think I love you.”

Draco pushed him away. “That’s moving a little too fast. You kind of need to ask someone out before declaring your love for them.”

“Oh.”

“I’m telling you to ask me on a date.”

“Oh!” Charlie exclaimed. He looked deep in thought.

After a minute Draco put his slender hand under his chin. He was far more experienced with this sort of thing and he knew it. “Charles, I would be ecstatic if you agreed to join me to dinner. Would you give me that joy?”

He covered his mouth as if he was shocked and nodded. 

“You’re so adorable.” He cooed. They kissed, this time lingering and tasing each other. “Do me a favor and don’t tell your family about this, please? Maybe during the next time we see them but for now let it be just us.”

Charlie nodded again. The eight years were finally catching up to him and he now hungered for more of Draco. His lips, tongue, jaw. Whatever Charlie was allowed to kiss he did. Draco had one hand on Charlie’s lower back while the other roamed his back.

The night never turned into anything more than hands rubbing over clothing and kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> Wait_I_Cant_read archive; last edited July 2018


End file.
